Cora
by deadpoetic63
Summary: [first one] It's about a Girl Named Cora, she used to go to another wizading school...now goes to Hogwarts... falls for Harry... and well People told me it's good so I hope you think the same
1. Default Chapter

Diagon Alley and a New Somebody  
  
Cora Defrance looked again at the Hogwarts letter she had just received. For six years she had been going to Beauxbaton, but didn't understand why. She knew Hogwarts was much closer but her father never wanted her to go there. She understood why. Her father, Janis Defrance was a Death Eater, well almost. He didn't like Albus Dumbledore at all. It was final now though, her father had left to pursue orders from Lord Voldemort and find someone who understood the Dark Lord's powers. Her mother, Delilah Defrance made the decision to send her daughter to Hogwarts. She brushed her dark brown hair from green eyes and remembered how he used to tell her all about Dumbledore.  
  
"He's no good Cora; he's a bad person and can never be trusted. That is why you can't go to Hogwarts," he would say.  
  
Right.  
  
Her mother and she went to Diagon Alley; the same day she got the letter, to get a few things. She needed new books and she wanted a new owl, as well as a new broom. She also had to get new robes, for Hogwarts. Her mother was well known to many people and Cora met a few on their outing.  
While in Flourish and Blots, they met up with a family also on an outing. Cora was over looking at books when her mother called her over.  
  
"Cora, dear, come here, I want you to meet some friends of mine," she said.  
  
Cora rolled her eyes and walked over to where her mother was standing next to a bleach-blonde man and son. The boy was tall and some what tan but with his ridiculous white hair it didn't look too hott. Get sun much? Cora thought as she walked over to her mum.  
  
"Cora this is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco," she told her.  
  
She smiled and shook Mr. Malfoy's hand.  
  
"Pleasure," she said to Draco.  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Now, now Draco, say something to the girl," Lucius urged him lightly.  
"Erm... pleased to meet you too," he said coolly.  
  
She stood next to her mother holding in her arms the books she needed for school and two that interested her. Draco was looking around as well but often stared at her, for periods before she caught him and would scowl at him. He was cute but she didn't like the whole staring thing. Her mother and Lucius continued talking for awhile. Cora started to get annoyed.  
  
"Mum, excuse me, can we um go now?" she asked.  
"Of course darling, let me finish talking," her mother told her.  
"Well give me the money and I'll pay for these. I need to get over to the Apothecary and the robe shop," Cora said.  
"Alright, alright, here's some galleons, go on, I'll meet you at the robe shop," she said handing her some coins.  
"Thank you," Cora said and went over to pay for her books and began to walk out.  
  
She passed her mother when Lucius spoke.  
  
"Hold up a minute Cora, Draco will go with you to help you get the things you need," he said grabbing her arm.  
"Um it's okay, I know where I'm going," she said.  
"Nonsense Cora, let Draco come with you," her mother said giving her a look.  
"Fine, come on," she said.  
  
She and Draco walked over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The inside was crowded with a bunch of young witches and wizards all over with their parents.  
  
"So um I pretty much know what I need, you really don't need to be following me," she said.  
"I have to. Do you think I want to be following you around?" he said in a false angry tone.  
"Well by the looks you were giving me, you seem like you wouldn't mind," she told him annoyed.  
"Just pick out a dress robe and stuff so we can go over to the potions shop," he said exasperated.  
  
She rolled her eyes and went over to the dress robe section and picked out a few and then over to get a black robe for Hogwarts. She paid and they stepped outside.  
  
"Erm, well let's go to the Apothecary, it's this way," he told her.  
  
The two walked down the walk to where the shop was. Before they went inside Draco stopped her.  
  
"Look, sorry for my father being um pushy? I guess you could say?" he said.  
"Don't worry about it," she said and pushed his arm aside and walked in.  
  
She looked on her list at the potions book she needed to get. She had already taken a sixth year potions class at her old school. She was very good at potions. She looked around; it was a weird place, all kinds of ingredients everywhere. She backed up and knocked over a jar of spider eyes. Malfoy ran over to her. He pulled his wand out.  
  
"Reparo," he said and the jar flew back up.  
"I could have done that," she stammered.  
"Yeah but you weren't quick enough. Besides, you wouldn't have wanted spider eyes just sitting there looking at you," he said smirking.  
"Shut up, that was just really lame," she said.  
  
Cora couldn't help but smile at him. He walked away looking at something else.  
  
"Let's go, I need to pay for this and get back to the robe place," she told him.  
  
He followed her to the counter to pay. He watched as she pulled out a handful of galleons and paid for her books. He liked her. He didn't know why. He had just met her and he already liked her.  
Cora was in a surprisingly better mood when they showed up at the shop to meet her mother. She was listening to Mr. Malfoy, who was with her in front of the shop.  
  
"Glad to see you two got along," Mr. Malfoy said.  
"Yes, erm, well we should go mum, got to get packed and everything," Cora said.  
"But of course," he said with a smile.  
"See you tomorrow, Malfoy," she said.  
"Bye Cora," Draco said and followed his father. 


	2. New School and The Sorting Hat

New School and the Sorting Hat  
  
Cora went through the wall to platform 9 ¾. She walked to the Hogwarts Express and boarded the train. Walking up and down the isle she couldn't find a place to sit. In one compartment, sat a red headed boy, a poofy haired girl, and the legendary Harry Potter, and in the other a few down were Malfoy and two ogre looking kids. Harry looked at her and jumped up.  
  
"Cora!" he said excitedly.  
"Harry, long time huh?" she smiled.  
"Yeah, very, definitely haven't seen you since two summers ago," he replied.  
"Yeah, mind if I join you?" she asked.  
"Nah come in, this is Ron Weasley and this is Hermione Granger," he explained.  
  
Cora sat down across from Ron and Harry. Hermione gave her a smile and continued to read her book.  
  
"Oi! Hermione we need to get down to the prefect meeting!" Ron said slapping his forehead.  
"Oh, you're right. See you Harry and Cora, is it?" she said.  
"Yeah," she told her.  
"Right, see you."  
  
The two left and Harry and Cora looked at each other. He smiled.  
  
"So what's been going on with you?" he asked her.  
"Hmm where should I begin?" she told him with a smile and false thinking.  
"Well how about after I saw you in the Leaky Cauldron, two years ago. How has it been going?"  
"Okay, well I found out my father is a..." she started when Malfoy dropped by.  
  
He looked at Harry then at her and then at Harry again with a scowl.  
  
"Potter, decided to drag someone normal into you're little posse? With that Mudblood and Weasley?" he sneered.  
"Malfoy, get lost," he said.  
"No, Potter, I am not going to 'get lost'. I am a prefect, I can do what I want," he told him distinctly.  
"Whatever, shouldn't you be in that meeting?" Harry asked Malfoy now getting up.  
"I was just there. Cora, wouldn't you rather sit with me?" he asked her.  
"Well, actually Draco, I was just talking to Harry about how my life has been since last time I met him. Maybe I'll drop by in a bit," she said.  
"Right, see you later then Cora," he said and glared at Harry.  
  
Cora looked at Harry confused. He shook his head and sat back down.  
  
"You know Malfoy?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I met him and his father in Diagon Alley. My mother is old friends with him I suppose," she explained.  
"Oh, so where were we?" he asked.  
"Um oh yes, I was just telling you that we found out my father is a..." she began but got cut off again by Hermione and Ron coming back in.  
  
Hermione looked pretty pissed off and Ron's face was all red.  
  
"I don't know who Malfoy thinks he is, bossing us around, he better be getting his act straight," Ron said.  
"He's so disgusting and fowl," Hermione spat.  
"Um right, guys, Cora was just telling me something," he said.  
"Oh right, sorry Cora," Ron said now looking at her.  
"Anyway, okay my mum and I just found out my dad is a..." she said but stopped because Malfoy had indeed returned.  
  
Hermione glared.  
  
"'right then, it's the Mudblood, ha and Weasley," he started.  
"Malfoy..." Harry began standing up.  
"Um, okay, Draco, I'm going to come sit with you now, um Harry I'll talk to you later then okay?" she told him getting up.  
"Right," he told her and she walked off.  
  
Draco stared at her as they walked into his compartment and sat down. The two ogre kids weren't there.  
  
"Why are you so mean to Harry?" Cora demanded.  
"Why? Because 'Saint' Potter is a disgrace, hanging out with Mudbloods. He could do much better. He could have joined me but no he chose Granger and Weasley. Whatever," he told her coldly.  
"Okay, just asking," Cora told him.  
"Anyway," Malfoy said in a more nicely tone.  
"What?"  
"Have you ever been to Hogwarts?"  
"Nah, my father made me go to Beauxbaton for whatever reason he had against Dumbledore," she explained.  
"Right, my father doesn't really care for Dumbledore either, but Hogwarts is the best," he said smiling.  
"Yeah."  
  
Cora looked out the window. It was nearing night and the train was going fast. She could see Malfoy looking at her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I expect we'll be arriving soon huh?" he said.  
"Yeah, I should put this nifty robe on," she said.  
  
She slipped the robe on over her black pleated skirt and gray sweater. Malfoy had his on already. She was still standing when the train came to a stop hard. She fell over and Malfoy caught her around the waist. She looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Erm thanks," she said.  
"Don't worry," he told her with a wink.  
  
The two of them hopped off the train and Cora ran up to Hagrid. He was an old friend of her mother's also.  
  
"Hagrid!" she yelled and gave him a hug.  
"'rite Cora ow've yeh been?" he asked her looking down.  
"Just grand. I have so much to tell you," she said smiling.  
"Ahh 'course yeh do. First let's get yeh up teh Hogwarts so yeh can be put in yeh house," he told her.  
  
She followed him wondering what he meant by house. They came to the boats and she stepped in with him. Followed by a bunch of younger kids, they went up to the large castle that sat on the hill. She was very amused.  
  
The great hall looked wonderful. The ceiling was of the stars and candles were floating about.  
  
"Alright, first years follow me up here so we can sort you into your houses," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
The bunch of kids stood cramped while she unrolled a piece of parchment.  
"Cora Defrance," she said.  
  
Cora stepped up to where a stool was set. She sat down and McGonagall set a hat upon her head. To her surprise it began to talk.  
  
"Hmm, good to be back again... well let's see... you are very powerful indeed and very smart," it rambled.  
  
Cora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I think it must be... Gryffindor!" it yelled.  
  
A table of kids clapped and cheered for her as she walked down the isle and took a seat next to Harry. He gave her a small hug. Hermione smiled and Ron shook her hand.  
  
"Right then, glad you're in here," he said.  
"Me too. You're Ron right?" she asked.  
"Yes," he told her sheepishly.  
  
A bunch of other kids names were getting yelled off and the sorting hat did its job. Soon all the kids had a house and Dumbledore rose.  
  
"Let the feast begin," he said and with that plate became full with all sorts of food.  
  
The tables dug into the food. Cora, wasn't very hungry though. She picked up some chicken and took a few bites, before setting it back down on her plate.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
"Nothing, just very tired," she responded.  
  
The feast seemed to take forever to Cora. She was so exhausted. Soon enough they were taken up to their dormitories. As they left the hall, Malfoy dropped Cora a note into her hand. She smiled as she took it and stuck it in her pocket.  
They stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady. Hermione said the password, which was Leprechaun Leaves. They went inside to a cozy common room. Cora flopped down onto a chair in front of the fire, Harry next to her.  
  
"So we were talking, earlier. What did you learn about your dad?" he asked.  
Cora tried to remember, but her mind was completely tired and she felt like passing out.  
  
"I... I... I'll tell you tomorrow," she said yawning.  
"Alright. Night Cora," Harry said.  
  
She walked up to her dormitory and found her bed immediately. She began to take off her robe when she pulled the note out of her pocket.  
  
Outside of the Great Hall tomorrow before breakfast  
At 8:30. Don't be late please.  
Draco Malfoy  
  
He likes me she thought and sighed. Whatever. She closed her bed curtains and fell asleep immediately. 


	3. Malfoy Doesn't Get Far

Malfoy Doesn't Get Far  
  
Cora woke early, completely forgetting about the note. The sun was hardly up as she looked at her clock that read 5:55. She pulled open her bed curtains and decided to go shower and such. She took a long time and came out some what refreshed.  
Down in the common room, Harry was sitting on a chair writing something. Cora went and sat next to him at the table.  
  
"What you writing?" she asked.  
"Oh, you scared me," he jumped.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm writing to Professor Lupin," he explained.  
"Oh, okay," she said slowly.  
"He was a professor here, and now just a good friend," he told her not looking up.  
  
She sat back and looked at him. He did a double take before finally looking at her.  
  
"What?"  
"Nothing, um yeah, when do we need to go down for breakfast?" she asked.  
"Not until 8:30-ish," he told her.  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long awkward pause of silence. Cora was looking around the room amused, while the only sound you sort of heard was Harry's quill scribbling on the paper. He finished and rolled up the parchment and sealed it.  
  
"I need to go send an owl, want to come?" he asked.  
"Um sure," you say getting up.  
  
Together you two walk up to send out Harry's letter. They walked up the stair case to where a whole bunch of owls were sitting. Harry walked over to his white owl and tied the letter to her foot.  
  
"This is Hedwig," he tells her.  
"Oh, um mines over here," she said leading him over to her owl.  
  
Her owl was also white. It hooted happily and Cora reached out to stroke her feathers.  
  
"Yeah, her name is, well I don't know," she said confused like.  
"So name her," Harry said.  
"Um, Dantrios," she said off the top of her head.  
"Interesting, why?"  
"I made it up."  
  
He looked at her quizzing.  
  
"What were you going to tell me about your father?" he asked out of no where.  
"Um, well, maybe I should tell you when we get down to somewhere more comfortable, you know, like the common room," she told him with a smile.  
"Sure."  
  
----  
  
More people were awake when they returned. Ron was sitting now in an arm chair with his head in his hand and Hermione was reading next to him. A few other kids were around. Harry and Cora sat down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Morning Ron," Harry said.  
"Eh, yeah," he told him sleepily.  
  
He turned back to Cora.  
  
"So tell me, what you found out about your father?" he asked.  
"Okay, well we found out that my father is well you know a d..." she started but then Ron interrupted.  
"Oi we need to get downstairs! It's nearly time for breakfast," he said.  
"Ugh! I'll meet you guys in there, I need to get something," Cora said.  
  
The three of them left and Cora went up to grab the note off her night table. 8:30 huh? Better go then she told herself. She walked out of Gryffindor common room and down the grand staircase. Outside of the great hall was Malfoy standing against the wall. He saw her and his face lit up.  
  
"Glad you didn't ditch me," he told her.  
"Like I would."  
"You never know," he said.  
"Whatever, what do you want?" she asked him.  
"Well um, I just wanted to talk, you know."  
"Now? Before breakfast?"  
"Well yeah, why not?"  
"Because well it's early and I'm kinda hungry."  
"Well it'll only take a moment."  
"Get on with it then," she said starting to get annoyed.  
"Okay, when I met you yesterday, something happened," he began.  
"Malfoy, look..."  
"No, wait, really, I don't know what's going on and I really wish I didn't feel this way. I just met you," he stammered out.  
"Exactly, you just met me, you don't know me, or any idea who I am, besides my name is Cora and my father left. My mother knows your family... big deal, it doesn't mean you know me," she said.  
"I never said I knew you. Cora, why are you acting like that?" he asked obviously feeling hurt.  
"Never mind, you would never understand," she said starting to go into the hall.  
"Cora, I like you, if you didn't figure that out," he told her grabbing her arm.  
"I'm not so thick that I couldn't tell."  
"No, I think I'm in love with you. Your smile and your personality, I love it," he told her.  
"Don't you get the hint? I am not interested," she snapped taking her arm out of his grasp. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going in to have something to eat and then I'm going to my classes."  
"Cora..." Draco started but stopped.  
  
She gave him one last look and went inside, her dark hair flying behind her in a fury. He wishes she thought sitting down. She took some toast and flung it hard onto her plate. She didn't look at anyone but her face could tell it all.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked.  
  
Cora glared at him hard and then looked at Ron and Hermione who were also staring at her. They quickly put their heads down, interested in their food. She looked around and then suddenly got up.  
  
"See you in Divination," she said and walked out.  
  
----  
  
She had two hours until her classes started. As she walked back up to Gryffindor common room, she suddenly felt like shit. She had no idea what came over her to be such a nasty bitch to Draco. He was just expressing his feelings, nothing wrong. Tears filled her eyes and she ran up to her bed. She cried about how cruel she was and how she probably lost Draco as a "some what" friend.  
  
"I'm effing turning into my cruel father," she whined to her pillow.  
  
She lay there for the longest time before she decided to get up. Someone was coming up the steps to the room and she did not want them to see her upset. She wiped her eyes and walked past some girl who came into the room. Down in the common room, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were laughing at something that Ron had obviously said. He was all red and two other boys came to join them.  
  
"Hey guys," she said.  
"Cora! Hey um do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked.  
"Sure, um I guess we could walk to Divination," she said clutching her school bag.  
"Yeah, hold on," he said going to get his.  
  
He came back and waved 'good bye' to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing," she lied.  
"Yeah okay, why were you crying?" he asked.  
"I was not."  
"It's sort of noticeable, since your eyes are red."  
  
She looked at him and sighed. He put his hand on her chin and pushed it up a little so he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Chin up. What's wrong?"  
"Well it's just okay, Malfoy told me he 'had feelings for me.' He just met me, he just can't. He doesn't understand anything about because he doesn't know me. He doesn't know about my dad being a death eater and leaving because of my mother not understanding his commitment to he-who- must-not-be-named. He doesn't get that I don't really trust guys because duh, my role model of a father turned out to be some evil killing-machine..." she told him.  
"Wait, what!" he asked her.  
"Don't you listen? Oh! I'm sorry! See I just keep snapping at people lately. I snapped at Draco and I feel horrible!" she told him starting to cry again.  
"Okay, hold on, you are not horrible at all and snapping at people is just normal. Your father is a death eater?" he said.  
"Yeah, fun huh?"  
"Did you tell Dumbledore?"  
"No. He already knows. My father hates him and I'm sure Dumbledore feels the same," she said.  
"Hmm, look, Cora, don't worry about your father. It was his problem leaving. And about Draco, don't worry, I'm sure he'll get over the rejection, I'm sure quite a lot of girls reject that kid," Harry told her.  
"Yeah."  
"Besides, he needs color or something," Harry said.  
  
Cora laughed. It was true. Draco was way to pale.  
  
"Thanks Harry," she said.  
  
He hugged her and nodded. It was a long, warm hug.  
  
"Yeah, now let's get to Divination before Trelawney decides that I've been eaten by something and died a horrible death already. She has fun predicting my death," Harry explained.  
  
Cora burst out laughing and put her arm around Harry.  
  
"Really," he said nodding and put his arm around her waist.  
"Maybe we can die together and then she'll really have something to talk about," she told him.  
"Yeah, she'll go nuts," he smiled. 


	4. Harry Potter?

Harry Potter?  
  
Divination was exactly how Harry described. Trelawney told him that he was going to die in the near future. She also said that Cora produced a bad aura in her blood. Cora tried most of the class not to laugh. Draco gave her looks all throughout though, since she was sitting next to Harry having fun.  
Her and Harry were walking back to the common room before she stopped.  
  
"Oh damn! I left something back in divination," she said turning back to get it.  
"Want me to come with?" he asked.  
"You don't have to. I'll meet you back here before we go down to lunch or something," she told him.  
"Okay," he smiled and gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
She started on her way back when Draco stopped her.  
  
"Potter huh?" he asked her.  
"What?" she hissed.  
"You and Potter?"  
"What's it to you?" she said through gritted teeth.  
"I pour my heart out and you don't even have the decency to tell me you are with Potter."  
"I'm not with Harry; I'm just friends with Harry. I don't have to tell you anything, anyway. Plus what was I supposed to do say 'oh Draco, I am madly in love with you too!' I do not think so," she told him furiously.  
  
"It would have been nice. I know you like me, you're just not going to admit it!" he snapped.  
"Ugh get over yourself!" she said pushing past him.  
  
He grabbed her arm. She turned on heel to face him.  
  
"Ow you're hurting me!" she yelled.  
"I wasn't done talking!"  
"I don't care! Get off!" she yelled.  
  
He tightened his grip.  
  
She pulled away from him and ran. She ran back to common room to meet Harry. As soon as she saw him she burst into tears, running into his arms.  
  
"Shh, shh it's okay. Tell me what happened. Did she like sick her tea cups on you?" he asked rubbing her back.  
"No... Draco... Draco he hurt me," she said through sobs.  
"What!" Harry said angrily.  
"He grabbed my arm and was like yelling at...at...at me!"  
"Okay, calm down, tell me what happened," he said sitting her down.  
  
Cora took a few deep breaths.  
  
"I was walking back to Trelawney's classroom when Draco stopped me and was like yelling at me. He was saying something about me being into you and stuff and he like grabbed my arm and it hurt! Look," she said rolling up her sleeve to show Harry where his hand was.  
"That stupid..." he couldn't finish his sentence he was so mad.  
  
He looked down at Cora. He grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'll kill him," he stammered.  
"No. That's just dumb," she said.  
"I could to the Avada Kedavra curse," he said not paying attention.  
"Harry! No. No killing, please, he's probably just pissed off, let it go," she said trying to calm him down.  
"Well, I... I just can't believe he hurt you," he told her.  
  
She stared into his blue eyes. He did care about her.  
  
"Yeah, well, whatever," she said to him not looking away.  
"No, not whatever. I care about you Cora, and yes I don't know you that well but I know you enough," he said taking her hand.  
"Oh, Harry," she breathed.  
  
He leaned down and right before she knew he was going to kiss her, she pulled out of the moment. Harry snapped back, as if coming out of a trance.  
  
"We better get down to lunch," she told him looking away.  
"Right, um, yeah, better eat before Potions," he said.  
"Potions? Yes! I love potions," she told him.  
  
He groaned. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Harry Potter she thought not believing it. 


	5. Professor Snape and Dumbledore

Professor Snape and Dumbledore  
  
Lunch wasn't half that bad, if Cora didn't look over at the Slytherin table. Draco kept staring at her with a look, since she was sitting next to Harry. They were happily chatting.  
  
"Ugh, I'm so glad that is done. I wish he would go away!" she told Harry, Ron, Hermione and two other boys she didn't know, while they walked to Potions.  
"Um, well don't be too glad," Ron told her.  
"Why?" she said narrowing her eyes.  
"Well, um..." he stammered looking at her.  
"Draco's in our next class," Hermione finished for him.  
"Yeah, and Snape he's just your best friend," said the one kid.  
"Who are you?"  
"Seamus Finnegan, and if you don't know this is Neville, Neville Longbottom," he told her with a smile and a Scottish accent.  
"Mmm, right," she said.  
  
They walked on until they got to Snape's dungeon. Almost everyone was there already. Snape came thundering in. He looked around his class before coming up to Cora's table.  
  
"Ah, Miss Defrance. How is your father? Finally let you come here I see," he said coolly.  
"I don't want to talk about it, I'm sure he's just fine," she glared.  
"Yes, well, we can only hope," he said coldly.  
  
He walked away and started to write on the board.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
"Nothing," she responded and Harry looked at her cautiously.  
  
Snape turned around once more and stared right at her.  
  
"Now, if you do this correctly, you will have a Cortisone Antidote to any kind of poison given to you. Your potion should be the color of light blue by the end of the period. You have an hour," he told them.  
"Professor Snape, sir, we already did antidotes, fourth year," Hermione said.  
"Yes, Granger, I know we did, this is a different one," he said coldly to her.  
  
Cora began working on her antidote. She knew what she was doing. She had done this antidote last year. Hermione's potion was also perfect. Harry and Ron though, both of theirs weren't looking so hot. Snape was walking around checking out everyone's potions. He came to hers.  
  
"Defrance, do you think you did it correctly? Those Beauxbaton idiots teach you anythi..." he said staring down at her cauldron.  
  
She gave him a satisfactory smile.  
  
"Well, then. I want to see you in my office after class," he said coldly.  
"Why!? I did it right!" she said unbelievably.  
  
People stopped talking and working and looked at her. Draco stared with a smirk on his face, while Harry and Ron looked terrified.  
  
"Because, you are far more advanced and I'd like to speak to you and Dumbledore!" he snapped.  
  
She gave him a glare. Potions were her last class of the day and she already had a ton of homework. She didn't want to stay behind and talk to this guy anyway. She didn't like him.  
Class ended and they all put their potions into a flask to set on his desk. Most of them were all different colors. Only hers, Hermione, Draco's, and a few others were the correct color. As the rest of the class left, Cora followed Snape into his office. He gave her a cold stare.  
  
"Does your father teach you these things?" he asked in false niceness.  
"No, I took 6th year potions last year," she explained.  
"Oh, so you should be in 7th year Potions then?"  
"What do you think?"  
"I will not tolerate the attitude," he snapped.  
  
Her glared and she just smiled.  
  
"Tell me, how is your father?"  
"I don't know," she responded shortly.  
"What do you mean? Don't you talk to him?"  
"No! After he left, I haven't said a word to him! Why do you think I'm here in Hogwarts and not back at my other school?"  
"He left."  
"Yes, he was a Death Eater for Pete's sake! Do you think I want to have contact with him after I find that out!" she yelled.  
  
Just then Dumbledore came in. Both Snape and Cora jumped. He walked down the steps into Snape's office.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" he asked pleasantly.  
"No, Headmaster, we were just discussing her father and how she already took sixth year Potions," Snape told him calmly.  
"Ah, you already took sixth year potions?" he asked her.  
"Yeah, last year, sir," she told him quietly.  
"Hm, well I suppose it is up to Cora if she wants to stay in this class. We could put her up in a 7th year class but I'm sure that would rather, difficult?" Dumbledore said.  
"No, I like it down here in the sixth year class," she stammered.  
"Right, now Severus, if you don't mind, I'm going to take Cora, I need to speak with her," he said.  
"By all means."  
  
Cora followed out Professor Dumbledore. They walked up to where the statue was to go into his office.  
  
"Radiant Rocks," Dumbledore said and the statue moved.  
  
She followed him up to where his office evidently was. Inside there was his phoenix, Fawkes, and all sorts of portraits on the wall. The sorting hat was also in there. She sat on a chair across from Dumbledore, who now sat at his desk.  
  
"Cora, how are you?" he began.  
  
She looked at him perplexed.  
  
"Um, I'm fine? You?" she said.  
  
He laughed and bit and looked at her smiling.  
  
"How is everything, now that your father has gone?"  
"How do you know about my father?"  
"It seems, he has made quite a name for himself and your mother informed me."  
"Oh, well um, it's not been that enjoyable. My mother is constantly talking to herself about nothing. She said we need to move places because she doesn't want him to find us. It's quite scary actually, I don't want to move and I'm afraid that Voldemort with show up," she informed him.  
"Ah, I see. Well, just know that if you need me, just come up," he told her.  
  
She got up and walked out wondering what that was all about. I can come to him? Right okay she thought.  
  
----  
  
Back in common room, Cora was conversing with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Well if he said you can just come up, then obviously he knows something's up," Ron said.  
"Yeah, Cora maybe this stuff about your father is something to be really worried about," Harry told her.  
"I know but, it's not like my pop is going to show up and try and kill me, right?" she said.  
  
Ron looked and Harry and he looked at her.  
  
"Right?"  
"Well, Cora, now that well your father has become a Death Eater..." Harry started.  
"Your dad is a DEATH EATER!" Ron screeched.  
"Shh keep it down! It's nothing to be proud of," Cora hissed.  
"Anyway, since your father works for Voldemort, if You-know-who wants you dead, your father has to obey him," Harry informed her.  
"You mean if big bad Voldemort wants me gone, it will happen? My dad will kill me?"  
"Sadly yes, but see Dumbledore will protect you..." Harry told her.  
"And Harry! He's protected a lot of people," Ron interrupted.  
  
Cora's eyes gleamed. She looked at Harry. He nodded as saying 'yes I will.'  
  
"Well I should start on Snape's homework," she said getting up. "Um where's the library?"  
"It's down the stairs and..." Hermione started from her book.  
"Wait! Never mind, I have the right things upstairs," She cut her off.  
  
Cora ran upstairs and grabbed the one book she got from Flourish and Blots. An owl was pecking at the window. She opened it up and on the letter tied to the foot, it said her name. She pulled it off and sat on her bed. She opened the letter.  
  
Please meet me later, we need to talk. On the grand staircase alright?  
Malfoy  
  
"This kid doesn't give up," She told herself.  
  
She trotted down the stairs. She went over to Harry and shoved the note into his hands.  
  
"What is this?"  
"Just read it," she told him.  
  
Harry read for a moment and then burst out laughing. Ron took the letter and laughed as well.  
  
"Doesn't he get the picture?" she said.  
"Obviously not," Ron said through his gasps.  
"Well, if you want I can come with you, protect you and stuff," Harry told her.  
"Yeah, to protect me." 


	6. Invisibility Capes

Invisibility Capes  
  
It was dark out now and Harry and Cora were up in his dormitory talking. Harry had his invisibility cape out on the bed.  
  
"Malfoy can't see me with this on, it's an i-n-v-i-s-i-b-i-l-i-t-y cape," he said slowly.  
"But how comes it turns you invisible. It looks like I would just see a cloak," she said not understanding.  
"Just...you'll see," he told her laughing.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," he said looking down.  
  
They got up and Harry put the cape on.  
  
"You know, I don't know how I ever could have gotten along with out you. It's so weird how I met you two years ago and now we're at the same school and everything..." Cora said and turned around to find no one.  
"Harry?"  
  
She looked around.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled.  
"Shh Cora, before we get out there. We cannot let Malfoy see that I'm coming with you," he told her from no where.  
"Where are you?" she asked reaching her hand out at thin air.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes under his cloak and took it off his head so that the only thing you could see is his head floating. She gasped.  
  
"Oh!" she smiled.  
  
He shook his head and they continued out of the common room to the hall. They went down to the grand staircase. Draco was already there, twiddling his thumbs. He saw Cora and looked at her with a apologetic face.  
  
"Cora, you came," he said.  
"Yeah, I did," she told him.  
"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I was just really mad," he said.  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Look, I was wondering if you'd give me another chance and such," he asked her.  
"What?"  
"Let me make it up to you, since I was just horrible today," he told her.  
"Um, okay."  
  
He put his hand on her arm.  
  
"How about first Hogsmeade weekend, you go with me and we'll go wherever you want. I'll get you whatever too," he said.  
"That sounds great!" she said suddenly excited.  
  
He smiled. Harry groaned from underneath. Malfoy turned to look at him.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
"Hear what?"  
"That groan."  
"Um, no. Are you imagining things?"  
"I don't imagine things," he said objectively.  
"Erm, right, um so I'll see you later," Cora said starting to go up the steps.  
"Wait, Cora," he yelled going up after her.  
  
She spun around to face Draco. He took her hand and looked at her, grey-blue eyes shining up to her green ones.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Nothing," he told her smiling.  
  
He then kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked away. Cora turned and went up the steps next to Harry, or she thought was. He took the cloak off.  
  
"Ew, what a git," he said.  
"Git? Yeah, but he's at least nice. Way to go with that groan and everything," she said.  
  
They reached the Fat Lady's Portrait and before Cora could say the password Harry grabbed her.  
  
"Wait! Let's go down and see Hagrid. Do you know who he is?" he asked her.  
"Of course I know who he is, old friend," she smiled.  
"Right. Here get under here with me," he said.  
"What?"  
"Just get under the cloak, it can fit both of us," Harry told her.  
  
She got under the dark, cape and they went out down to Hagrid's house. The moon was out but under the cloak with Harry, she was sort of scared. She grasped his hand and they proceeded to his doorstep. Inside you could hear Hagrid rustling around. They knocked on the door. He opened it with a lantern in hand.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked looking around.  
"We are," Harry told him taking the cape off.  
  
Cora let go of Harry's hand but now her hand was cold. Harry looked at her and back at Hagrid.  
  
"You two know yeh ain't sposta be 'round here at night," he said letting them in.  
"I know Hagrid but I was thinking, Cora should tell you something," Harry said slowly.  
"Oh yeh did? What's it then?"  
"Um well I'm not exactly sure?" she said confused.  
"You know about your father..."  
"Oh, well um you knew him right?" she asked Hagrid.  
"Oh yes, very nice man, really nice," he said smiling.  
"Oh, very nice? He's a death eater now," she informed him.  
"A what?"  
"A death eater."  
"Well how'd that come?"  
"I don't know, but he left us. You know I don't really want to talk about it, I'm leaving," she said and got up.  
"Wait Cora," Harry yelled getting up.  
  
Cora was running back up to the Castle. Harry ran to catch up. He put his arms around her in a almost hug.  
  
"Get off! I'm sick of having to talk about it!" she yelled at him, pushing him away.  
"I'm sorry but Hagrid should know," he told her softly.  
"No! He has no right. I'm sick of this. I'm done telling people that my dad is a complete disgrace okay!" she yelled.  
"Cora..."  
"No!"  
  
She continued up the path and Harry ran up to her again. "Cora, please. I'm sorry," he said. "I just want to go to sleep," she told him feeling the tears well up.  
  
He looked at her and nodded. He then grabbed her and kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed back.  
  
"Are you still going to be mad at me?" he asked after he pulled away. "No, I 'spose not," she said taking his hand. "Good, because if you would have went in without this cape, you would have been dead," he told her throwing the cape over them.  
  
She laughed and walked with him, not knowing what to feel, how to feel. She didn't like him... Did she? 


	7. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade  
  
It was getting colder and tomorrow was the first Hogsmeade weekend. It was dinnertime and the students were in the Great Hall feasting as usual. Cora was sitting next to Harry and under the table they were holding hands. She didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione yet, let alone let Malfoy see that her and Harry had become closer. They had talked about getting together, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend but Cora was unsure because of Malfoy.  
Every few moments Draco would turn around and smile at her. She did her best to smile back and not concentrate on Harry.  
  
"So, I was thinking, tomorrow, we go to Zonko's and then just hang around the Three Broomsticks," Ron said eating a piece of chicken.  
"You always only want to go to Zonko's," Hermione said.  
"Yeah, but it's the best place," he said.  
"Right, well I'll just meet you guys there, um I have to hang out with Malfoy," Cora said unhappily.  
"You don't have to be with him all day right?" Harry asked her hopefully.  
"No, I guess not, but he said he was going to buy me things, who can say no?" she laughed.  
"I wouldn't, even if it was Malfoy, free gifts, but you see only if I was girl," Ron said.  
"That's a good thing; I wouldn't want Malfoy buying you lovely things if you were a boy," Hermione said looking at him laughing.  
  
The rest of them laughed. Dinner was over quickly after and they were walking back to the common room. Malfoy came up to Cora and pulled on her robe.  
  
"What the?" she started.  
"Hey, we're still on for tomorrow?" he asked looking at Harry.  
"Right we are, but I'm meeting Harry and them later in the Three Broomsticks, you can join us..." she said.  
"Well, um I thought we'd spend the whole day together," he told her.  
"We'll see, I still don't really forgive you for hurting me," she said.  
"I said I was sorry!" he retorted.  
"Yes, well, whatever," she told him and turned around to walk away.  
"Cora!"  
"What, Draco," she turned around and sighed.  
"Can I show you tomorrow that I'm sorry?" he asked.  
"Sure, if you can show me, we'll see how the day plans out," she told him and turned around again.  
  
Her and Harry walked up the steps and as soon as they were out of his sight, he grabbed her hand. She smiled up at him. They got on the steps which were moving. He pulled her close and kissed her deep on the lips. He slipped his tongue between here lips and she moved her hands to touch his neck and face. She smiled and pulled away.  
  
"Harry, you know I can't kiss you, the whole Malfoy thing?" she told him.  
"You can't kiss me but I can kiss you," he said.  
"Well, technically, but..." she said looking at him.  
"But nothing," he said kissing her again shortly.  
  
They walked to the common room and inside sat on chairs. Seamus came and sat next to them.  
  
"So Cora, what are you doing tomorrow, well besides Hogsmeade," he asked her.  
"That's basically it, why?" she said.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to hang around with me." "Aw Seamus, I'm sorry, I have plans to hang around with Draco. Hmm you can meet up with me later in the Three Broomsticks with these kids," she told him.  
  
He looked hurt but his face lit up when she told him they could meet up later.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you then," he said getting up.  
  
He walked back off to some other kids.  
  
"Grr, what is with all you guys liking me? What if I said I was into Hermione?" she asked.  
"Um, Cora, we are guys you know," he told her.  
"Obviously," she said pushing him.  
"Hey, that wasn't nice," he said pushing her back.  
"I'm not a nice person," she told him pushing him harder.  
  
He lost his balance and fell off the chair. She laughed at him.  
  
"Real funny."  
  
----  
The next morning everyone got ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. Cora woke and showered. She was playing with her hair when Hermione came in and sat on her bed.  
  
"I know a secret," she teased.  
"About?"  
"You, and Harry Potter," she said mischievously.  
"What do you know?" Cora asked suddenly interested.  
"Just what I saw," she told her.  
"You saw us flirting?"  
"No, better."  
"Holding hands at dinner?"  
"You were? No, no, no, I saw you kissing on the steps," she said.  
"Oh, no one is supposed to know," Cora told her slapping her forehead.  
"I won't tell," she said quickly. "But, you're meeting Malfoy today, if you fall for him, you'll break Harry's heart. It's like you're playing two guys at once."  
"Three, Seamus likes me too."  
"Well, still, don't hurt Harry, he's been hurt enough," Hermione said.  
"I won't, believe me; it's the last thing on my mind."  
"Alright good. Are you ready?" she asked.  
"Sort of, I have no clue how to wear my hair?"  
"Down, it's nicer, let's go," Hermione said tugging on Cora's arm.  
  
The girls walked down and met Harry and Ron. Harry looked pleased, obviously impressed by seeing Cora. She smiled at him. Draco came walking over and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ready to go then?" he asked.  
"Course," she smiled.  
"Alright," he said giving the rest of them a look.  
  
Cora and Malfoy walked off.  
  
In Hogsmeade, they went into all kinds of shops. Malfoy had bought her chocolate, a charm bracelet, and a hat. She was having a good time, but she didn't forget what Hermione said. She was not going to hurt Harry. They were standing out by the Shrieking Shack and Cora was looking at the charm bracelet. It moved on its own and it amused her. Malfoy was watching with delight as she watched the stars go around the moon and the hearts pierce with arrows. She definitely loved it.  
  
"So you like it?" he asked. "Yeah, I do," she told him not looking up. "Do you forgive me?" "Well I don't know," she told him. "What? Please?" he begged. "I suppose so, but not one hundred percent," she said smiling. "Will this?" he asked.  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. She let her arms drape around his neck and kissed back. She closed her eyes and let the autumn breeze take her away. It was amazing, like she never felt. He felt down her slim body to her waist where he laid his hand on the small of her back.  
  
"Hey guys, come on, I want to see the Shack before we go meet Cora at the..." she heard someone say then stop.  
  
She pulled away from the kiss and looked to see Harry staring at them. He looked like someone just stabbed him.  
  
"But I don't see what all the fuss is about its just some old house. Harry? Har..." Ron was saying.  
  
He looked at Harry then at Cora. He clearly got what was going on.  
  
"You...Cora... Malfoy... what?" Harry said swallowing back his tears that were coming out. "Harry, it's not what you think," she said. "It's exactly what I think. I can't believe it," he staggered. "Ha, Potter, you thought she actually liked you?"  
  
Harry just looked down.  
  
"Evidently not, not enough," he said quietly and turned to go. "Harry!" she yelled going after him and grabbing his arm. "No, not this time," he said shrugging her off.  
  
Malfoy walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well, you still have me," he said in false sympathy. "Yeah, right," she said and looked down. 


	8. Avoiding People and Unexpected Visitors

Avoiding People and Unexpected Visitors  
  
Over the next couple weeks, it was hard to have to avoid both Harry and Malfoy. Draco was always looking for Cora, and she was tempting to find Harry but stay away from him. She knew it would be awkward if they ever met up. She made it a point to only see him in class. She would go to all her meals and sit with someone else or just skip them. It was December now, just before the holidays. Cora was up in her dormitory writing out Christmas cards and putting small gifts in the packages. She got cards from many of her friends, from Beauxbaton. It was dinnertime and no one was up with her. She should have been down enjoying it with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was going away for the Holidays, which meant she was stuck with Ron and Harry for comfort, or would have been with Harry, if she wasn't avoiding him, and he her. She got many owls from Malfoy asking her to meet him somewhere; she just ignored them, like she never got them. He had sent her many things, mainly charms for her bracelet and deep letters with the world 'love', came into play. All around her bed she had things hanging and the letters crumpled. She was just finishing a letter to her Grandmother and she heard a faint tapping at the window. She looked over and saw an owl flapping around in the snow. She went to let it in and took the letter from its feet. It was addressed to her, obviously. The owl hung around though.  
  
Tonight, I will see you again  
- "What?" she asked.  
  
There was a slight wind and the owl turned into a man, in a cloak. He took it down and saw it was her father.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I won't be alone, when I see you again, next time," he told her. "What do you mean?" "Are you friends with Harry Potter?" "Why do you care?" she spat. "Stay away from him, I'm warning you Cora, stay away," he told her and he turned back into an owl and flew away.  
  
She started shaking all over and fell to the ground.  
  
---- "Cora? Can you hear me?" a voice said. "Don't tell Harry," she sputtered, still in a sleep. "Don't tell me what?" he asked. "Don't tell him," she said. "Hey, wake up and tell him," Ron said. "Don't...don't..." she suddenly jolted awake. "Where am I? Where's my father? He must have flown away!" "Cora, calm down what are you talking about?" Hermione said. "Don't tell me what, Cora?" Harry snapped. "What are you doing here?" she retorted. "I don't even know why I care about you, you don't care about me!" he yelled at her and walked out.  
  
Cora looked around at Hermione and Ron with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Cora, don't cry, Harry's still mad about the Draco thing," Ron assured her. "Why doesn't he understand? I didn't want to kiss Malfoy, it just happened and I don't even like Draco!" she sobbed. "Aw Cora, don't worry, he'll come around," Hermione told her softly.  
  
There was a bang from the door being opened and in came Draco. Cora wiped her eyes. He came rushing over to her bed, scorning at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"We'll see you in the common room," Ron told her quickly and they left.  
  
Malfoy watched them leave and then turned back to her.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are they bothering you?" he asked. "Leave me alone." "Look I bought you things, I've sent you probably over a million owls, and you keep avoiding me why?" "I'm not avoiding you." "Yes, you are. I try to talk to you and you turn away and go the other way, I send you things and you act like you've never gotten them, and you're lying about avoiding me now." "It's because of Hogsmeade. Malfoy I didn't want to kiss you. I didn't want you to buy me all those things but it was just so sweet of you. I had feelings for Harry okay, and he saw you kiss me and then well we're not friends and I have no idea what I'm doing right now!" she yelled at him. "Harry Potter. You like Harry Potter. Not me?" "I do like you but I like Harry and just leave me alone Draco, go away," she cried.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came over just then.  
  
"Miss Defrance, you may go back now, you'll be just fine. Just had a bit of a fall," she told her smiling. "Are you sure?" she said cautiously. "Yes, now excuse me dear," she said walking away.  
  
Malfoy looked at Cora with delight. She sneered at him and pulled back the covers from the hospital bed. Malfoy got up and put his hand out for her to grab. She pushed it away angrily and got up.  
  
"Draco, please, just leave me alone." "I'm not going to leave you until you are safely back in your common room," he told her. "Whatever," she hissed.  
  
They walked out of the hospital wing. He was walking her back up to her common room. They stopped in front of it.  
  
"Well 'night," she said turning to go.  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"Cora, listen," he began. "I'm sorry for what happened with you and Potter. I didn't mean to, well you know, I thought that you would have been with me." "Draco, I like you really but, I'm just confused with all this that's going on with my dad and Harry and you," she told him pulling her hand away. "Can we still hang out and such?" he asked. "Yes, we can," she smiled.  
  
He gave her a wide grin and then leaned down to kiss her. She pushed him away.  
  
"Draco..." "Please?" "No!" she said suddenly getting angry. "Fine!" he yelled and ran off.  
  
Cora was left standing all alone. She sighed and went into the common room where Harry turned his head away and Ron waved but turned away to talk to Harry. She felt alone. She sat down next to Hermione, who was reading a book.  
  
"Can we talk?" she said not lifting her nose from the book. "Yeah, I was just going to ask you that," Cora said. "Good, let's go up to the room," she said and put the book down.  
  
They walked up to their dormitory. Cora sat down on Hermione's bed while Hermione stood.  
  
"You broke his heart," she started. "I didn't mean to. Really I didn't mean to," Cora told her. "Ron and I have been trying to figure out what was wrong with him for weeks! Why he wasn't talking to you, or about you. We were wondering what was up," she yelled. "Hermione..." "No, you broke his heart! You hurt him! This is all your fault and you know what, you shouldn't be here Gryffindor, you should be with your lover Malfoy in Slytherin!" she screamed. "What?" "You should be with the rest of the Slytherins with their death eater parents!" she glared. "Shut up! Just Shut the Fuck up! I didn't fucking mean to hurt Harry! And don't you ever say I should be with them!" she yelled and ran out of the room.  
  
Cora ran from the dormitory and out of the common room. She ran down the stairs to the dungeons, almost near Professor Snape's classroom. She slid down the wall and sat with her head in her hands. All she could do was cry. She cried harder than ever. 


	9. Warning Harry

Warning Harry  
  
Cora trudged back upstairs to Gryffindor tower. Her eyes were shot from crying and she was so tired. It was dark and the light from her wand wasn't helping either. She reached the Fat Lady's painting, said the password and entered. The room was quiet. No one seemed to be around. Trunks were down in the common room for the kids who were leaving in the morning for Christmas. She went to sit down in a chair by the fireplace. She didn't bother to light it up. She heard someone coming down the stairs.  
  
"Lumos," she said quietly.  
  
Her wand lit up to reveal Harry. She looked at her not saying anything. She looked away and swallowed hard. She knew she had to tell him about her father coming, but she didn't know how to talk to him.  
  
"Harry, I need to tell you something, important," she said quietly. "I don't want to hear it," he snapped at her. "No, it's about... my father and um V-V-Voldemort," she said.  
  
He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"What?" he said. "Um, well, my father came to see me today," she told him. "Impossible, he can't apparate here," he hissed. "He's an antimagus, he turns into an owl," she explained. "Oh, so why did he come?" he asked. "To tell me that he's coming back with someone? I don't know, he asked if I was friends with you," she told him. "What did you tell him?" "I said what is it your business and he warned me to stay away from you," she told him. "Well, you won't have to worry about staying away from me," he said getting up. "Wait, Harry," she said reaching her hand out to grab his arm. "What?" "I didn't choose to kiss Malfoy. He kissed me right at the moment you walked up to us. In fact, I turned him down completely. You have to believe me Harry," she pleaded.  
  
He looked at her sternly and then softened his eyes.  
  
"I wanted to kill myself that day," he told her. "Don't be stupid," she said. "Seriously. I thought you were just playing around with me," he explained. "Harry, I didn't want to hurt you," she told him.  
  
He smiled and took her hand in his. A tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry," he said softly. "I missed you." "I missed you too," he told her. "I missed your friendship." "I missed everything about you," he said leaning in and kissing her.  
  
She kissed back passionately before pulling away. They didn't speak. Cora stared into his blue eyes and bit her lip, looking down. He lifted her chin and kissed her once more, their bodies glued together. She put her arms around his neck. She leaned into him and he fell back into a chair. She sat on top, facing him, kissing him again. She pulled back and smiled.  
  
"Glad you're back," he said. "I've always been here," she smiled. "Oh! That reminds me, I need to go see something," he told her. "No! Harry!" "What?" he asked. "You can't wander, please just stay here. I'm afraid that my father and Voldemort are going to show up," she cried out. "Why?" "Because he said he won't be alone next time. Ah! We need to go to Dumbledore," she said getting up off him. "Wait, I don't understand?" he said confused. "Look, we need to go to Dumbledore now," she said. "We can't go now it's too late. We'll go in the morning, okay?" he told her grabbing her hand again. "I guess..." she said sinking onto the couch. "Ugh, I'm tired, I've been crying my eyes out all night," she told him. "Because of me?" "Well yes, and because Hermione like yelled at me. She told me I should be in Slytherin with all the kids with Death Eater parents." "Are you serious?" he choked. "Yeah. I was almost going to call her a Mudblood but, those things don't solve anything," she told him. "Yeah, right," he laughed.  
  
He came and sat next to her.  
  
"it's late, I think I'm going to go to bed," she said. "Right," he replied. "Or, I could sleep out here... with you too," she said.  
  
She gave him a mischievous smile. He smirked and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed back allowing him to slip his tongue in. He pushed her back so that he was on top of her. He proceeded to kiss down her neck. She leaned her head back in ecstasy. He stopped and looked at her impishly.  
  
"What?" she asked smirking. "I um... uh... well I love you," he said.  
  
He looked away. She pushed his face back to look at her.  
  
"I love you too," she smiled. "Really?" "Yeah, funny huh?"  
  
He laughed and then kissed her again. He turned onto his side and she faced him. She rested her head against the arm of the couch and fell asleep in the arms of Harry. 


	10. Visiting Dumbledore and Christmas Presen...

Visiting Dumbledore and Christmas Presents  
  
Harry woke Cora up early.  
  
"Shh, everyone else is asleep," he said softly.  
"Eh, good morning," she said getting up.  
"Good morning, beautiful," he said.  
"Is that a song? Why are we up so early?" she said.  
  
"Because we need to see Dumbledore and before everyone gets up," he told her, grabbing her hand. "Come on."  
  
The two of them walked out of the tower and down to Dumbledore's office. Cora said the password and the statue moved so that Harry and she could get on the stairs to ride up to his office. Harry knocked on the door and Dumbledore allowed them to come in. He was sitting at his desk and looked surprised to see them.  
  
"Harry and Cora, nice to see you two this early," he smiled.  
"Erm yes, well I sort of need to tell you something," Cora said.  
"Hmm?"  
"Well, erm, my father showed up yesterday," she started.  
"How did he show up?"  
"Well, sir, as it turns out, he's an Antimagus and can turn into an owl. He came with a letter and well here it is," she said holding it out to him, and he took it. "And he warned me to stay away from Harry and he said he won't be alone next time he comes."  
"I see, well that means one thing. You two must not leave the grounds what so ever. I want you here in this castle except for your class with Hagrid. I do not want you down to see him at all," he said.  
"Professor, if I may, I've battled Voldemort and I'm sure she will be safe with me," Harry said.  
"Yes, Harry, you are strong, but I strongly advise you that you must obey me. Now that Voldemort is more powerful, I want to keep you closer now," he stated.  
  
The two of them nodded.  
  
"Is there anything else?" he asked.  
"Me and Harry are engaged... just kidding," Cora said laughing.  
"Ah, Miss Defrance, just like your mother to make a serious moment into a joke," he said with a smile.  
  
They left Dumbledore's office a moment later.  
  
"We're engaged. Ha. Only you make jokes to Dumbledore, only you," he said laughing.  
"Hey people need to lighten up these days, Voldy isn't going to ruin my day," she replied.  
  
Back in the common room, few people were awake ready to leave for their homes for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve. Harry and Cora were sitting on the couch talking, when Ron showed up out of no where.  
  
"Did you guys hear?" he asked.  
"Hear what?" Cora asked.  
"A Muggle family was murdered last night," he told them showing them the Daily Prophet.  
"By who?"  
"Some guy in a mask, they guess. He's tall and has black hair with emerald green eyes," Ron read from the paper.  
"Emerald green eyes?" Cora stuttered.  
"Yes, they say, who would look that closely at some random killer. I mean they never saw the guy right?" He said.  
"My...father," she said softly.  
"What?" Harry asked her.  
"I um, need to go see something," she said.  
  
Cora ran up to her room. She jumped on her bed and began to sob. She couldn't believe that her father was killing people now. Her daddy, who had taught her magic since she could talk, was killing people. Harry came up to comfort her. No one else was in the room anymore but her and him. He came right up and hugged her tight. She cried onto his shoulder. She felt so secure in his arms like he would protect her.  
  
"Cora, it's okay, really it's okay," he said rubbing her back.  
"You... you... you... don't have... a dad... killing... people..." she sobbed.  
"That's because I don't have a dad. Please stop crying, you'll make me cry," he said actually tearing up.  
"I'm sorry Harry," she hiccupped.  
"I'd do anything so that you'd never get sad," he said.  
"Really?" she said looking up at him.  
"Yeah," he said kissing her forehead.  
"Oh, I look like shit don't I?" she said.  
"Yeah but, I still love you," he told her.  
"Shut up."  
  
She looked up at him and kissed him. She pulled away and began to unbutton the top of her white blouse. Harry pushed her hands away and began to for her. She put her hands on his chest and started to unbutton the top of his pajamas. He laid her down softly and began to kiss her. She pushed him away and pulled the curtains on her bed closed. She went back to kissing him. He was kissing down her neck and onto her bare chest.  
  
"Oh, Harry," she said in soft ecstasy.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. She pushed him off.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
"It's my turn," she smiled.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow. He lay on his back and she straddled him. She began to kiss him and down onto his stomach. He let out a slight moan of pleasure and that's where she stopped. She got off him and started putting her shirt back on. He got up and looked at her.  
  
"What's that about?" he asked.  
"Well, you can't have all of me right now," she winked.  
"Wait, what?" he said coming over to put his arms around her waist.  
"You'll see," she smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry followed and went across to change into normal clothes. They went down to the common room, holding hands. Few heads turned and smiled.  
  
"No, we didn't do anything," he told them all.  
  
----  
  
Christmas Eve dinner was sort of lonely. No one was there except for few students who weren't going home during the holidays. Cora and Harry sat together with Ron. Draco was at his own table with Crabbe and Goyle. He smiled at her a couple of times.  
The students trudged up to their rooms. Ron, Harry, and Cora sat together by the fire for a bit.  
  
"I'm the only one staying here for Christmas in my dormitory," she sighed.  
"All alone, huh?" Ron said looking at Harry.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh well, at least you have anyone keeping you awake," he said.  
"Right, of course. I wouldn't want anyone to keep me awake," she smiled.  
"What do you think my mum sent me this year?" Ron asked.  
"Probably another sweater," Harry told him.  
"Yeah, too bad I can't be with her. Remember last year with Sir..." Ron started before stopping suddenly.  
  
Harry's deep blue eyes got glossy and he looked away.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry, really," Ron said.  
"It's fine," he said.  
  
Cora looked around confused. She got up.  
  
"Well I'm going to my room, see you lot in the morning," she said before leaning down to kiss Harry on the cheek. "Meet me in my dormitory, later."  
  
He smiled a bit and gave a nod. Cora went up to her room that was empty. She undid her shirt and took off her skirt. She unpinned her hair and put on her robe. It seemed to take forever until there was a faint knock on the door. She went to get it and there stood Harry. She pulled him in and closed the door. She locked it behind her.  
  
"What did you want?" he whispered.  
"As if you don't know."  
"What?"  
  
She smiled and cocked her eyebrow. She pushed him onto her bed and he sat. She stood in front of him and undid her robe. He stared wide eyed at her body.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Harry Potter," she told him. 


	11. Surprise

Surprise  
  
"Merry Christmas..." he said not taking his eyes away from Cora.  
  
She stared at him with a smirk and began to walk towards him. She stopped right by his knees and he reached out his hands to touch her waist. He immediately felt turned on. She pushed him down on her bed and she got on top of him. He stared at her.  
  
"You want me?" he asked.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back and rolled her over onto her back, kissing down her body. She started to take off his shirt, and he lifted his arms for her to do so. He ran his fingers down her body and she slipped off his pajama pants. His erection was pushing against her inner thigh.  
She pushed him off sitting up.  
  
"What?" he whispered.  
  
His eyes were twinkling, wondering what was wrong. She smiled and reached back to undo her bra. It came off and his mouth dropped. He now knew she was for real, with what she wanted.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I want you," she breathed.  
"I want you too," he said.  
  
He kissed her and pushed her back down. Their breaths got faster as the time past. She threw her head back in pleasure on the form of her bliss. He moaned with please as his own elation came to the climax.  
  
----  
  
They lay together for sometime after, waiting until morning to get up. She fell asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and got up to retrieve his clothing. Her naked body slept soundlessly in her bed. Harry, with a smiled, sat next to her, now fully clothed. He ran his fingers through her hair and she stirred awake. Her green eyes looked up at his and she smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas, baby," he whispered.  
"Merry Christmas, Harry," she said.  
"I love you."  
"Yeah, I know," she said and stuck her tongue out.  
He got up and went over to unlock the door. She sat up and pouted.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"To see if Ron is up. Get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs," he said.  
"Fine," she said.  
  
He left and she got up to get into clothes. She thought about last night and pulled out Harry's present which she had her mother send. It was a small golden broomstick with his initials on it. She also got Ron a book on quidditch. She never really liked it but she thought he would.  
Downstairs she could hear Harry and Ron looking at the gifts. They were the only three there. She sat down on a chair.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Cora," Ron said tossing her a gift.  
  
She threw hers at him. She unwrapped in. It was a bunch of candy, he must have gotten. She got a gift from Hermione; it was a book of charms. Draco sent her a lovely necklace. Ron and Harry unwrapped several gifts, as did she, things from her mother and other relatives. Ron was looking at his quidditch book. Harry came over and sat next to her.  
  
"Um, here," she said handing him the box wrapped in paper.  
"Yeah, this is for you," he told her handing her a box also.  
  
She tore open her gift. Inside were a note and a necklace. It had the prettiest emerald on it.  
  
For my love. This is our 'engagement' symbol.  
Love you  
  
She laughed and hugged him. He was looking at the broomstick figure. He looked like he loved it.  
  
"I love you! Thank you it's beautiful," she said.  
"This is amazing. I never got anything this great," he said.  
"Shut up you hate it," she said.  
"No way. I'll keep it forever," he told her smiling.  
"Glad you liked your gifts," she whispered.  
"I'm glad you liked yours."  
  
----  
  
It was later that day before the Christmas dinner. Cora was up in the owlery sending thank you to her mother. An owl came flying in, up to her. She took the note and before she could read it, the owl turned into her father.  
  
"Hello Cora..." 


	12. Someone in the Tunnel

Someone in the Tunnel  
  
"Leave me alone! I'll get Dumbledore!" she screamed.  
"No, Cora, don't you even think about it!" he yelled at her.  
  
His eyes went a deep black color and walked towards her.  
  
"Show me where Potter is," he said.  
"No!"  
"Do it or I will kill you!" he said taking out his wand.  
  
Just then the door opened down there. Her father looked and turned into an owl. She ran out of the room past whoever it was. She ran down to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting at his desk when she reached him.  
  
"He's here! My father is here!" she yelled.  
"Cora? Where is he!" he asked calmly.  
"In the owlery. Well, he probably left but he's coming back. He's after Harry!" she yelled.  
"Where is Harry?"  
"I don't know the common room?"  
"Go find him and tell him, stay with him though," Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Cora ran out of his office and up to Gryffindor tower. Malfoy stopped her on the way.  
  
"Cora!"  
"Malfoy I'd love to chat but I need to go," she said.  
"Did you get my gift?" he said ignoring her.  
"Yes, it's wonderful, thank you. Now please," she said.  
"But..."  
  
She pushed him out of the way and continued to run to the tower to get Harry. She went up there but Harry was gone. She ran over to Ron.  
  
"Ron! Where's Harry?" she yelled.  
"He went looking for you, why?" he asked her scared.  
"He's in danger. Where do you think her went?"  
"Um the owlery," he told her.  
  
Cora's face went pale.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
"Come on!" she said grabbing his arm.  
  
The two of them ran up to the owlery.  
  
"Ron, go get Dumbledore," she yelled.  
  
She ran up the steps to the top of the owlery. Harry was standing by the window and he turned around.  
  
"Oh there you are," he smiled walking over to her.  
"Oh, Harry, you're alright," she said putting her arms around him.  
"Of course I'm alright?" he said suspiciously. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
They walked down the steps just in time to meet up with Ron and Dumbledore.  
  
"You three, come with me," he told them.  
  
They followed Dumbledore up to his office. They all sat in chairs and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Now, Cora has informed me about her father being able to turn into an owl and get into the school. Harry, please be on the lookout, and Cora, if you see him anymore, come here straight away," he warned them.  
  
They all nodded and were able to leave. Together they walked up to Gryffindor tower. The boys slumped in a chair.  
  
"Um, guys could I sleep in your dormitory tonight?" she asked.  
"Of course you can!" Harry said.  
"Yeah, we wouldn't want you sleeping alone," Ron told her.  
"Thanks," she told them.  
"I don't want to hear anything fishy though," Ron smiled.  
"Shut up Ron."  
  
----  
  
Cora got into bed with Harry that night. He had closed the curtains after Ron fell asleep almost instantly. She cuddled up next to him and he put his arms around her. She smiled and looked up at him.  
  
"Do you think he's really going to get in and kill you?" she asked him.  
"Nah, I can stop him, and Voldemort," he assured her.  
"Good, I don't want you to die."  
"Yeah. I like sleeping with you," he told her.  
"I know," she smiled.  
"We should do it more often."  
"Do 'it' or this?" she asked.  
"Both," he laughed.  
  
She rested her chest on his and fell asleep. She dreamt of summer and Harry coming to stay with her and her mum after school. Soon it got dark and her father showed up. He pulled out his wand and said something. He shot out a light and it hit her and she heard her mother scream.  
  
----  
  
"HARRY!" she yelled waking up.  
  
He startled awake and looked at her.  
  
"I saw him. I saw my dad, and he... he killed me!" she told him.  
"Cora, he won't ever hurt you, don't worry baby, I will never let him hurt you," he told her pulling her into his arms.  
"I'm so scared," she whispered.  
"Me too, me too."  
  
----  
  
Winter turned to spring and it was beautiful once again at Hogwarts. They were in Transfiguration on a bright Wednesday and Professor McGonagall was teaching them how to turn kittens into mice. Hermione and Cora were conversing while they quickly turned their animals into mice.  
  
"Your father wants to kill Harry?" she said.  
"Yes, and I bet if I'm not careful, me too. I'm so freaked out," she told her.  
"Don't worry, Harry will protect you. He can take care of this stuff. I mean he battled Voldemort when he was a baby," Hermione told her.  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
They finished their class and began to walk back to the common room before dinner. Cora and Harry went over to the window and peered out.  
  
"No owls tonight," he smiled.  
"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be to sure yet. I have a strange feeling," she told him.  
"Well, maybe you are hungry. Let's go to dinner," he said.  
  
She grabbed his hand and they walked out of the room. Before they reached the great hall, Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Cora, stay here, I need to go check something," he told her.  
"No, I'm coming with you Harry," she said.  
"I don't want you hurt."  
"I don't care, I'm coming with.  
  
He rolled his eyes and beckoned her to follow. They quietly followed the figure Harry had scene. He peered around the corner and saw a man pull the arm of a statue and walk in the wall. Cora and Harry followed. He pulled the arm and went inside. There was a long tunnel, and it was dark.  
  
"Lumos," Harry whispered.  
  
They walked down the path to a large room with a chair in the middle. It was empty.  
  
"Where'd he go?" Harry asked.  
"Who?"  
"The guy we followed."  
"Um, I'm not sure. Trick room?" she asked.  
"Definitely not," said a voice.  
  
Harry and Cora turned around and faced the figure standing behind them.  
  
"Dad?" 


	13. Daddy Dearest

Daddy Dearest  
  
-my shittiest chapter---  
  
"Yes, Cora, and you brought me Potter. Good girl," he said.  
  
Cora glared at him. Her father moved towards them as they stepped back.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you," he told her. "Come, give daddy a hug."  
  
She shook her head and pulled her wand from her cloak.  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me," he told her.  
"Don't be so sure of yourself," she sneered.  
"Just move over, Potter and I have some thing to contend to," he yelled losing his patience.  
  
Cora turned around looking at Harry.  
  
"Just get yourself out, I can deal with this," he told her.  
"Harry..." she whispered.  
  
She turned around to face her father.  
  
"So, girl, have you made up your mind? Are you leaving?" he asked.  
"Of course not father, I'm here to help you," she smiled.  
  
Her father stared at her speechless.  
  
"To help you destroy Potter for the lord," she told him.  
"Of course," he told her.  
  
Cora went and stood by her father.  
  
"Together, we we'll destroy him for Lord Voldemort," he said.  
"Yes."  
  
Harry stared at her in surprise. She sneered at him.  
  
"Cora?"  
"I'm sorry Harry but it seems I must stick to my family!" she told him.  
"But..."  
"Nothing, Potter you heard her," Janis said.  
"No!" Harry yelled.  
"I'll let you have the first blow," he told his daughter.  
"Of course father," she smiled.  
  
She pointed her wand at Harry and he let a single tear roll down his face.  
  
"Crucio!" Someone yelled that was not her.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.  
  
She screamed in pain. She heard a man scream and she fell to the floor, everything turning black.  
  
----  
  
When she woke back up, she saw Harry on the ground. No one else was in the room. It was just her and Harry.  
  
"Harry," she whispered.  
  
She started crawling towards him. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He woke for a moment and looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
"Sorry for what?"  
"Not telling you what I was going to do," she said.  
"It's okay, everything's okay," he smiled.  
"Where is everyone?" she asked him. "Where's my father?"  
"I'm sorry, I had to," he told her.  
"Had to what?"  
"Avada him."  
  
Harry turned his head as not to face hers.  
  
"It's okay Harry, he probably deserved it," she smiled.  
"Oh," he said.  
"Harry, it hurts," she told him.  
"What hurts?"  
"My body, it hurts, I should have told you when I came over here first. I don't think I can walk," she told him.  
"No, it'll be fine, we'll take you to get fixed up," he told her now starting to get up.  
"Harry, no, I think I'm dying."  
"No you're not, it was just the Cruciatus Curse, you'll be fine," he told her.  
  
She smiled a weak smile and everything went dark again. 


End file.
